Au fond du palais
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Cadavre exquis : une histoire écrite à quatre plumes, à l'aveugle. Réponse au défi proposé par le lauréat du Poney Fringuant, Zamin.
1. Au fond du palais

**Cadavre exquis **

Cette fiction est une réponse au défi du lauréat du Poney Fringuant, de mars 2015, proposé par Zamin. Le conte baroque (barique ?) qui suit est donc le résultat d'un défi un peu loufoque, mais très stimulant : créer une histoire sur le modèle du « cadavre exquis ». Chaque contributrice ne dispose que de la dernière phrase de son prédécesseur **(en gras).** La dernière rédactrice dispose des trois morceaux précédents, et les ajuste à sa guise. J'ai tâché de réduire la « couture » au minimum – ces remplacements parcimonieux sont _signalés ainsi_. Par ailleurs, il y a un thème imposé : "cadavre" et "exquis".

Les contributrices sont, dans l'ordre : La Folleuh, Llyane, Silivren, que je remercie chaleureusement. La prose de la Folleuh a été transposée de la Comté au Vertbois pour accorder les personnages. Pardon à La Folleuh, mais finalement cela vaut mieux pour Elanor et ses ainés...

.oOo.

**Au fond du palais !**

.oOo.

L'air frais embaumait _la pourriture noble_ autour des trois _Elfes_. Le tableau aurait pu paraître pittoresque si _le_ plus jeune du groupe ne se sentait aussi peu en sécurité.

\- « Nous ne devrions vraiment pas être là… C'est une grosse erreur. Si jamais _Ada _apprenait que vous m'avez emmené dans cet endroit, il vous ferait pendre par les pieds !

\- Tais-toi donc _petit sot_ ! Si tu ne veux pas que le vieux _Thranduil _se fasse des _frisottis_, hé bien il existe une solution très simple : tu ne lui raconteras point et c'est tout. Je ne lui dirai rien, je te l'assure. Et toi _El'_ ?

\- Muet comme une tombe ! Depuis le temps, comment oses-tu me le demander encore ? »

Ne prêtant plus trop attention à ses aînés, _le jeune Legolas _regardait tout autour _de lui_, sursautant à chaque bruit étrange ou suspect. Pourtant, ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il se promenait _dans les galeries interdites_ mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier. D'un rien magique ou d'entrainant peut-être. Ils étaient observés, _il_ en était persuadé. _Il_ se figea d'un coup et pointa du doigt une lueur dans la pénombre.

**\- « Là, regardez ! On nous épie !** **Oh, mon père va tellement vous tuer… »**

.oOo.

_En effet, on épiait les jeunes elfes : une araignée aux yeux globuleux et luisants s'enfuit de l'étagère, laissant sa toile incomplète entre deux magnums de premier cru du Dorwinion._

Legolas jeta un regard peu assuré à ses deux compagnons. Les vastes caves du Palais de la Forêt Noire s'étendaient devant eux, plongées dans une semi-pénombre. Il y faisait frais et humide ; les nombreuses bouteilles alignées sur les étagères jetaient des reflets pourpres sur le sol de pierre.

Elrohir lui lança une œillade moqueuse.

« Allons, détends-toi mon ami ! Tu n'étais pas si frileux lorsqu'il s'agissait de piller les réserves de Miruvor de Fondcombe… »

Il commença à s'aventurer au cœur des longues allées, flânant d'un côté et de l'autre. Son frère renchérit.

« Il ne s'agit que de quelques bouteilles… Cela passera pour une simple erreur d'intendance, ils n'y verront que du feu ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Elladan s'empara d'un flacon de liqueur, le déboucha avec un léger bruit, puis le porta à son nez pour en apprécier les arômes. D'un pas mal assuré, le jeune Prince de Mirkwood suivit les fils d'Elrond dans les rayonnages, tâchant tant bien que mal de les dissuader.

« On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais essuyé les colères froides de mon père, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. S'il apprend que nous nous sommes aventurés dans sa cave, et pire ! que nous lui avons dérobés ses vins, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'il n'ait jamais vent de notre excursion clandestine, assura Elrohir avec un sourire taquin. Faisons vite ! »

A ces mots, la porte du cellier _grinça _soudainement. Surpris, Elladan se retourna brusquement, bousculant au passage une étagère. Les bouteilles qui y reposaient vacillèrent dangereusement avant de s'écraser au sol avec force fracas, devant l'air tout à fait scandalisé de Legolas.

**« Rhachon mí… », souffla-t-il en jetant un regard affolé à ses compagnons.**

.oOo.

Le carnage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux les tétanisait d'effroi. Les araignées s'étaient régalées mais les Elfes les devinaient encore affamées. Leurs murmures emplissaient la forêt et rodaient entre ces arbres tordus et noirs aux effrayantes ramures recouvertes de toile.

« Que fait-on ? » lui souffla l'un de ses compagnons aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, craignant d'alerter les araignées toutes proches de leur présence. Le chef de patrouille jeta un regard rapide sur ses hommes : ils étaient tous effrayés mais une sombre détermination brillait dans leurs yeux. Le désir de vengeance se lisait-là.

« Eradiquons ce nid et rapportons les dépouilles de nos frères. » décida-t-il. Il sortit silencieusement une flèche du carquois qui ceignait ses hanches et indiqua d'un mouvement de la main une formation d'attaque. Les autres Sindar se déplacèrent sans bruit à travers les feuillages abîmés, encerclant peu à peu les araignées qui crissaient toujours leurs plaintes affamées.  
« Elles n'auront bientôt plus faim. » promit-il, les yeux féroces. Il encocha sa flèche et banda son arc au maximum, tendant tous les muscles de ses bras. Un souffle passa sans qu'il ne bouge. Le vent lui rapportait la même tension chez ses frères disposés en cercle autour des araignées. Ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, les flèches allaient manquer pour une unique attaque ; leur prochain mouvement allait devoir être vif.

Il relâcha soudain sa flèche qui fila, rapide et mortelle, jusque dans le crâne d'une des immondes créatures qui s'écroula en un râle d'agonie. Plusieurs de ses semblables tombèrent avant même que les survivantes ne puissent émettre le moindre cri de surprise ou de détresse.

« Tuez-les ! » s'écria le chef de patrouille en sautant de sa branche. Il se réceptionna sur la tête d'une des araignées et y planta sa longue dague. Le mouvement brusque qui s'en suivit manqua de le mettre à terre mais il tint bon jusqu'à ce que les derniers soubresauts s'achèvent. Un sifflement aigu lui apprit qu'une autre arachnide se précipitait vers lui et il sauta pour éviter la charge, se rattrapant aisément à une branche. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit recouverte de la toile gluante des créatures et son mouvement suivant en fut interrompu.

Il chuta pitoyablement au sol, son élan rompu, et sa jambe droite se retrouva prise dans la toile. Son premier instinct aurait été de se débattre pour se dégager et il le retint de justesse ; il n'en ferait que s'entortiller davantage. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit que ses frères étaient en toute aussi mauvaise posture que la sienne. Certains gisaient déjà à terre, leur sang imbibant l'humus de la forêt.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » souffla-t-il, effaré, en contemplant la défaite inéluctable. Son désir de vengeance l'avait-il aveuglé à ce point ? Il avait certes compté plus d'ennemis que de patrouilleurs mais jamais il n'avait prévu se retrouver dans une situation aussi désespérée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; il comprit avec horreur que les créatures leur avaient tendus un piège.

«Hir-nim ! Ne bougez pas ! » entendit-il soudain du haut. Ne pas lever la tête lui fut difficile mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir son plus jeune subordonné trancher les toiles qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il se releva vivement et récupéra sa dague.

« Quelle est la situation ?

\- Nous sommes dépassés en nombre. Certains des nôtres sont morts et tous les autres sont blessés.»

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Avisant le cor qui reposait sur les flancs du jeune Elfe, il lui indiqua les ramures et lui ordonna :

« Monte et sonne la retraite. Nous devons nous sortir de ce guêpier.

\- Entendu, Hir-nim. »

Sans attendre, le plus jeune grimpa habilement à un arbre tandis que le chef de patrouille retournait au combat. Il eut le temps de sauver l'un de ses frères en tranchant les pattes arrières d'une des arachnides avant que le clairon de la Forêt Noire ne retentisse dans la forêt. Aussitôt, les Elfes restants filèrent dans les arbres, les araignées à leurs trousses.

Il fut le dernier à quitter le champ de bataille, contemplant une seconde de plus le carnage auquel sa témérité avait ajouté de nouveaux corps. Mais il n'avait pas prévu une telle ingéniosité chez de telles créatures. Il les voyait, maintenant qu'il les cherchait, ces cachettes par lesquelles étaient venus les renforts qui avaient eu raison d'eux.

Une fois sur une branche, il reprit son arc et décocha une flèche sur l'araignée qui le suivait. De ce qu'il pouvait compter, il restait une quinzaine d'arachnides pour un peu moins de dix Elfes. Un dernier élan de combativité le prit à la gorge ; il refusait d'en rester là et d'abandonner le corps de ses frères aux répugnantes créatures. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, indécis. La vengeance se lisait toujours dans le regard de ses frères ; il arrêta d'hésita et indiqua de la main de se remettre en formation d'attaque autour de lui.

Les toiles étaient moins nombreuses dans les arbres et les Elfes trop rapides pour être attrapés. Ils eurent encore des morts à déplorer, et nombre de blessures écopées lors de cette charge folle, mais les araignées restantes se firent rapidement décimer sous les yeux ravis des patrouilleurs survivants. Le combat avait été rude mais ils avaient vengés leurs frères tombés.

« Récupérons rapidement les corps avant que d'autres de ces sombres engeances n'arrivent. » ordonna le chef de patrouille et ils redescendirent vers le nid dans un silence morbide. Il n'y aurait aucun chant de victoire.

Une fois leur fardeau chargé, le jeune Elfe qui avait sonné le cor s'approcha de son supérieur.  
« Et maintenant, Hir-nim ?

\- Nous en avons fini ici. Notre demeure nous appelle malgré les noires nouvelles que nous rapportons. Rentrons**.** »

.oOo.

_Lorsque le téméraire capitaine de patrouille Legolas retrouva ses esprits, il dut tout d'abord faire taire les furieux battements de tambour qui sévissaient sous son crâne. Des volutes carmin l'environnaient, répandant sous les voûtes les fragrances entêtantes du cassis fermenté, de l'hydromel des Beornings et des liqueurs de fruits des bois. On administrait ces macérations aux blessés pour les soustraire aux douleurs avant toute intervention lourde…_

_Lorsque ses membres cotonneux acceptèrent d'obéir, il se leva et mesura l'ampleur du deuil qu'allait endurer son père…_

_Huit siècles de grands crus d'archive avaient disparu, victimes de la fureur hallucinatoire des liqueurs elfiques. Les cadavres d'exquises bouteilles et les débris de barriques centenaires attestaient de la violence du combat._

_Il retrouva ses frères d'armes, gisant au milieu de leurs adversaires décimés. Il reconnut que les jumeaux avaient fait preuve de ténacité et d'honneur pendant cette algarade imaginaire, décachetant et achevant leurs adversaires avec un certain panache._

_Ils en auraient bien besoin pour les journées de nettoyage, de réparation et de cachot qui allaient suivre…_


	2. Ce à quoi vous avez échappé !

**Ce à quoi vous avez échappé**

Au passage, merci à Zamin qui s'est acquittée de son fardeau avec abnégation !

J'ai trouvé cette figure de style particulièrement stimulante. Les phrases isolées, lâchées toutes nues en pâture, ont trouvé des habillages en tout genre.

Par exemple :  
**Oh, mon père va tellement vous tuer… **

La petite ogresse trépignait d'exubérance, partagée entre la joie enfantine, bien innocente, de faire trembler ses camarades, et la perspective d'en déguster un morceau pour de vrai. Son coup d'œil concupiscent arrêta Bombur qui, comme d'habitude, croquait machinalement sa pomme… L'espace d'un instant il se vit rissolant avec sa pomme en bouche et du persil dans les oreilles.

Il faut que j'arrête, là, ça va devenir une fic…

Ou alors :  
**« Rhachon mí… », souffla-t-il en jetant un regard affolé à ses compagnons.**

L'elfe n'avait pas le choix. La fille du Roi sous la Montagne avait porté son dévolu sur lui, et nul autre. Ses compagnons de captivité se regardaient d'un air gêné malgré leur envie de rire. La jeune naine, qui lançait des œillades langoureuses, avait tout du marcassin frétillant, depuis la truffe curieuse et humide, jusqu'aux rayures d'une robe maculée. En outre, depuis que couraient ces histoires impudiques de princesses elfes amoureuses d'aventuriers nains, elle avait perdu la tête…

Bon, là aussi, il vaut mieux s'arrêter, ça pourrait déraper…


End file.
